


The First Time

by DarkStar357



Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStar357/pseuds/DarkStar357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 2013 Kink Meme..."Agron/Nasir - Agron is a virgin when he falls in love with Nasir."</p><p>I could not sleep the other night and grabbed another prompt, but I didn't really go too nutty with my proofreading...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

Sucking the full length of Agron’s cock into his mouth, Nasir looked up at him. That was always Agron’s undoing…those eyes…looking into his while he felt pleasure like he had never known. He had looked at the other boys his whole life…but he had never acted on it. He had suffered in silence when he was yet a boy of his village and the others were stealing kisses from girls behind the Inn. Now, the lips of the most beautiful man on the planet were his to taste as he pleased. Those full lips that were, right now, leaving his cock behind and tracing their way up his abdomen and to his neck. 

From somewhere deep inside of him, Agron released a growl. The sound only served to stir Nasir to further passion. His teeth bit into the flesh of his Germanic warrior’s broad shoulders causing him to move from a growl to a roar. 

Straddling him, Nasir sat up and looked into his face. Agron’s cheeks were flush, his mouth open with rapid breaths and his eyes misty with desire. This caused Nasir’s own cock to stir, but that release would have to come later. Right now, more than anything…he wanted to take Agron inside of him for the first time. 

Being Agron, while he attempted to woo the former house slave, he never once revealed his own naivety. As a teenager, when he and other young men pressed attack against the Roman invaders he watched as his brother indulged many camp followers with a rough evening of wine and sex, but he never took part. 

Even when he was captured and sold into the house of Batiatus, he bit his lip looking at all the flesh about him. Another in the ludus, a fucking gaul, had once attempted to pull him into his arms after a day’s victory, but Agron quickly turned the man from his purpose with a fist. He had lived for years with pleasure only from his own hand, in dark corners…when no one else was looking.

As Nasir positioned himself over Agron, all of that changed. Suddenly, more than ever before, his body felt alive and desperately sought gratification. For fear of being a bumbling fool, he brought his hands to caress the thighs on either side of him. Nasir, finding satisfaction in his touch, squeezed him gently. 

Having made himself ready, Nasir began to push Agron’s hard member against his backside. He had used some special oil that he had brought from his villa and worked himself with his fingers while pleasuring Agron with his mouth. But, even with all these preparations, he found Agron’s size to be formidable. It took some time before he could drive the large, smooth head into his anus.

Once it was inside of him, the sound that Agron made was like nothing Nasir had ever heard before. His thick calloused hands gripped those thighs tightly, almost bruising them as his head rolled back in the cloaks and furs beneath him. Unconsciously, he bent his knees and bucked up into Nasir, sheathing the full length of him. Again, the sensation of the exquisite tightness around his cock caused Agron to howl into the night. 

Having been so suddenly filled, Nasir too cried out as all of his new found lover thrust inside of him. It was the biggest that he had ever taken, but he marveled at how complete it made him feel. Agron was bucking beneath him in an awkward rhythm as his hard hands moved from his thighs to his hips. Finding his tempo, Nasir began to move on top of him, rotating his hips to drive the Agron’s full length in and out over and over again. 

It was too much. The warrior, the fighter…the man who had spent his adult life in only blood and battle suddenly found himself in a situation that he could not fight his way out of. His heart was racing, his breath coming faster and faster as his climax built. Nasir, wanting to push Agron beyond his limits reached behind and began to fondle the soft skin of his sack for a moment before his finger dipped lower. Again the growl, this time from behind clenched teeth and Nasir pushed his finger through the soft pink of Agron’s ring and into him. 

Having Nasir planted firmly on him while he was securely inside was already enough. But, when the finger in his anus began to move in a similar rhythm…Agron was spent. Grabbing Nasir roughly about the waist, he plunged himself deeply inside and screamed out his name. Through the shock of being so speared caused Nasir to gasp, he did not stop. He continued to ride Agron through the waves of his orgasm until his body shuddered completely. Only then, did he collapse forward and claim Agron’s mouth. 

They lie together for some time, but Nasir did not move off. He chose to keep Agron inside of him, reveling in the feeling of their combined pulses as he placed his head on his chest. 

Once he had caught his breath, Agron began to stroke Nasir’s smooth ebony hair and he whispered, “I had never shared myself with another as have just done with you now.”

Knowing that he could not see his face, an impish grin crossed Nasir’s face, “I know.”


End file.
